


A Simple Choice

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Aylaranzz: James/Remus. Following the Levicorpus incident in 5th year. Implication of a possible Remus/Severus. James thinking Remus could have feelings for Snape.<br/>For</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Choice

“What do you mean I shouldn’t have done, Moony? He was begging for it!”

Remus rolled his eyes, dropping his bag on the bed, and ignoring James as he flopped down onto it. “Never mind, Prongs. Just…never mind.”

Sirius huffed. “Snivelly deserves everything he gets, Moony. You know that!”

Remus didn’t even bother answering that one.

“Padfoot, Wormy, could you excuse us for a moment? I think Moony and I need a private talk,” James said, in his best “don’t argue with me” tone.

Propped up on his elbows, Remus tried to catch James’s eyes while their friends glowered, then shuffled from the room. Finally, the door closed and hexed behind them, James turned to glower at him. “And why do you care, Moony?” he asked softly. It was another familiar tone, and one Remus had never heard him use on any of them. More often, it was used on Slytherins who crossed his path.

“James…”

But James was advancing on him before he could speak, and Remus’s eyes widened as he dropped to the bed atop Remus, his hands on either side of his face. “Why, Moon? Does he…mean something to you? Aren’t we good enough? Aren’t I?”

Remus’s eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. “P-prongs?”

When James’s lips covered his own, Remus couldn’t hold back the gasp. It was a dream he’d had once. One he’d suppressed to the best of his ability, because every glance from James ever since had made him ache and need.

James pulled away and kissed and nibbled down his neck, his whisper soft enough that it barely reached Remus’s ears. “Who do you need more, Moony?”

The answer was utterly simple. “You.”


End file.
